Tokyo Dust
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Saizô es llevado a un pub por Sanada, el cual lo azuza para que hable con alguna chica. Finalmente, cuando se anima, resulta que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo...Disparates, errores, más disparates, feeling in da air. AU.
1. C1 Tokyo Night

_Presento aquí otro fic de BRAVE10. Esta vez, ambientado en nuestra era, año 2012, Tokyo (AU)._

_Saizô es llevado a un pub con Sanada para pasar un buen rato, y aunque no es muy partidario de las chicas, de alguna forma u otra se acabará fijando en una._

_Un momento...¿¡eso es una chica! Estas confusiones llevará a los personajes a una disparatada historieta._

_Es un capítulo corto, porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos muy largos, pero muy MUY largos, y no quiero aburriros con tanto. Por eso, si es bueno y breve, dos veces nuevo._

_Espero que os guste, pequeñas criaturas del Señor._

Se dice que la ciudad japonesa de Tokyo tiene casi el mismo número de habitantes despiertos tanto de día como de noche. Al caer el sol, los tokyotas siguen con sus vidas, y si bien hay quienes usan la noche para descansar, muchos la usan para caer en los placeres de la fiesta nocturna en los mejores locales o, porqué no, en las calles de la capital. Pasarlo bien es lo que importa.

Ese es el punto fuerte de la vida de los jóvenes, pasarlo bien aprovechando la noche joven…

17 de Abril del 2012

22:30 horas, en algún pub de Tokyo.

Saizô entró en el local sin demasiado interés. Durante las últimas semanas, no había hecho más que frecuentar los mismos pubs de siempre tras el trabajo, y aunque al principio lo había agradecido como un momento de descanso, empezaba a cansarse del mismo ambiente. Sus constantes gruñidos y quejas, habían llevado a su jefe, un hombre de negocios demasiado dicharrachero para su posición, lo acabara arrastrando a conocer nuevos lares.

-No arruges así la cara-apremió su jefe. Su nombre era Yukimura Sanada, y demostraba tener un talento innato para el mantenimiento de su empresa, del mismo modo que tenía un gran apego a la fiesta y a la diversión. Saizô arqueó las cejas, no muy conforme.

-Cállate-dijo sin demasiado respeto-este antro es igual que el resto. ¿Qué tiene de especial?-dijo, echando una mirada.

Era un local de buena categoría, a decir verdad. No era demasiado grande, pero estaba bien equipado y lo más importante, tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban a la vista la centelleante Tokyo nocturna. Pero Saizô no era muy impresionable.

-No seas así-dijo Sanada con una carcajada-Hay sillones cómodos, las bebidas son buenas….y hay…buenas vistas-dijo, mirando de reojo a varias muchachas jóvenes y algo provocativas-Tú ya me entiendes-apremió con una sonrisilla cómplice y un codazo.

-Otro antro de seducción para ti, ¿no?-gruñó el joven.

-No he dicho eso en ningún momento-repuso Sanada con cara de inocencia-Tan solo diviértete. Si ves que no hay manera, nos iremos antes-apremió con una sonrisa.

Saizô se encogió de hombros e ignorando al mayor, fue a sentarse a la barra para pedir una bebida. A su izquierda, al fondo, podía ver por la gran cristalera las luces de la ciudad.

La noche solo empezaba.

No era plan de empezar a amargarse…

23:00

Saizô apartó de un empujón a la chica. Durante la hora anterior, una muchacha (quizás de su edad, o un par de años mayor)de cabello rubio y ondulado, muy arreglada, se había acercado a él a entablar una conversación de lo que parecía totalmente inocente. Un típico "No te he visto por aquí", "Yo tampoco vengo mucho" y "me alegro conocer caras nuevas", nada más allá de lo extraño, acompañado de dos (quizás tres…tal vez cinco) copas. Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que la chica, de manera un tanto insinuadora, se le había empezado a pegar más y más. Saizô lo achacó en un principio a que el alcohol le estaba dejando un poco somnolienta, pero en un momento dado, ella lo abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a él.

No debió de haber hecho eso.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?-se quejó ella, apoyándose en la barra, abochornada por el rechazo.

-No te me pegues tanto-dijo secamente Saizô-Pareces una buscona.

La chica pareció sorprendida.

-Yo, ¿una buscona? Pero ¡si me has seguido el rollo todo el rato!-acusó.

Saizô frunció el ceño y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

-Pues entonces lárgate, calentorra-dijo con un tono de burla.

La chica gruñó y le soltó varios insultos, antes de darle un empujón, dolida en su orgullo, y se daba media vuelta dando tumbos, con el alcohol en la cabeza. Saizô respiró tranquilo, como si nada, y alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Estás hecho un Don Juan-le dijo Sanada, sentándose a su lado.

-No me tires de la lengua-gruñó el otro.

-¿Qué tenía de mala esa tía?

¿Que qué tenía de malo? De malo nada, excepto que era una mujer, y las mujeres lloraban, pataleaban, se quejaban, se molestaban por el maquillaje, se molestaban si les decías gorda, se molestaban si decías que no estaban gordas (porque claro, eso es una mentira garrafal, según ellas), se encaprichaban con cualquier cosa…

Quizás por eso ya no miraba a esa acera y la había…cruzado.

-Que era muy rubia.

-¡Jajaja!-rió Sanada, limpiándose los labios del alcohol-Eres muy duro con la gente. La culpa es tuya.

-¿Mía?

-Los genes de tus padres se alinearon bien y te hicieron bonito.

-Entonces es culpa de mis padres, ¡no mía!

Sanada seguía riendo, aprovechando el momento de ira de Saizô para molestarle lo máximo que podía.

-Camarera, guapa, ponme un Mojito-pidió alegremente el mayor. Una vez con su bebida en sus manos, siguió hablando-No te atormentes tanto.

-No me atormento. Este sitio no me gusta.

-No te gusta la gente que hay en él.

-¿Qué más da?

El hombre dio un sorbo a su Mojito y soltó una risilla.

-No hemos venido aquí para que ligues.

-Es verdad, hemos venido para que ligues tú-gruñó Saizô.

-¡También! Quiero decir, ¡no!-Sanada tosió-Solo digo que… no busques nada serio hoy. Innova un poco. ¿Por qué no hablas con alguna chica?

-¿Quizás porque NO me gustan?

Sanada se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie te conoce, no sé que tiene de malo. Tú intentalo…quizás haces alguna amiga.

-No me gusta como ha sonado eso.

-¡No voy con ningún doble sentido!-se defendió Sanada, ofendido-Solo digo que antes de buscarte cualquier chico por aquí, prueba a hablar con cualquier otro.

-…¿Por qué me incomoda tanto hablar contigo? Eres como un profesor de sexo de la radio-masculló Saizô, aunque ladeó una sonrisa.

En parte tenía razón… Sería divertido probarlo, por qué no.

Si tan solo iba a ser una noche, no tendría porqué afectarle demasiado…

_To be continued_

_Lo dicho, lo breve y bueno, dos veces bueno._

_En el próximo capítulo la cosa se pondrá interesante, aparecerá un personaje que nos gusta mucho a todos. Algún OC, muchas situaciones disparatadas, muchas confusiones y feelings in da air._

_Reviews? Prefiero dinero._

_Nos leemos! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._


	2. C2 First Encounter

23:30

Saizô dejó con deje de aburrimiento el vaso de agua en la mesa. Estaba un poco agobiado por el alcohol y necesitaba despejarse. No estaba muy seguro de que la noche fuera a prometer mucho más, y parecía que el único que se lo pasaba bien era Sanada, que se pegaba a chicas jóvenes y descaradas y tomaba copa tras copa. Para colmo de males, un grupo de jóvenes (unas cinco personas, de ellas, cuatro chicas) armaban un jaleo considerable.

No le quedaba demasiado por hacer, así que quizás era hora de irse.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?-preguntó Sanada con una risita, al sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

-Me voy.

-¡Que poca paciencia! ¿Le has dado una oportunidad a alguna?

Saizô sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

-No. Creo que perdemos el tiempo, y…

-¡Eres un soso!

-¡No soy un…!

Iba a empezar a replicarle, hasta que la puerta del local se abrió de golpe y alguien gritó con energía.

-¡Y una vez más, otra entrada triunfal de vuestra Majestad, Yukari Dangoku*! ¡Woah!

Más de la mitad del local se giraron a mirar a la recién llegada. Era una chica joven, de cabello largo y blanco, y vestía unas ropas entre lo estrafalario y llamativo, con cadenas, manguitos, adornos de tul y otros adornos. Parecía segura de sí misma y saludó al público. Aunque algunas personas del local parecían sorprendidas, otras la saludaron, ya fuera con la cabeza, con un sonoro "¡Hola!" o incluso un silbido. Saizô pudo notar que el camarero reía por lo bajo mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Ya llegó la reina de la fiesta…

-¿Sabes quién es?-preguntó Sanada, saludando como el resto a la desconocida.

-Sí, es cliente habitual. Trabajaba aquí hace unos años con algunos amigos.

-Qué estrafalaria…-masculló Saizô, viendo como la chica daba pasos con seguridad. De repente, se paró, miró a la puerta, volvió y tiró del brazo a una persona.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me das vergüenza ajena!-se quejó la persona.

-¡No seas así! ¡Siempre venimos juntos!

-Sí, pero no quiero que me vean como un bicho raro….¡como tú!-siguió quejándose.

-Oh, no digas eso. ¿Quién es mi niña bonita?-bromeó Yukari.

La persona de la que tiraba era un poco más alta que Yukari. Parecía ser otra chica. Tenía la complexión delgada, esbelta, y vestía con más normalidad, con un ancho suéter a rayas negro y rojo que caía por los hombros, y unos sencillos vaqueros negros. Tenía el cabello rojo, recogido en una coleta alta, y quizás suelto fuera mucho más largo. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban de molestia, y en su párpado izquierdo había un tatuaje.

-Mira, chicas con carácter-rió Sanada. Saizô no dijo nada, pero miró la escena. Quizás acabarían peleándose…

-A callar la boca-repitió ¿la? Recién llegada, soltándose del brazo de la de cabello blanco-No soy un bebé.

Ambos discutieron un rato antes de sentarse a la barra, donde, entre sin delicadeza y familiaridad, ambos pidieron una bebida. El grupo de jóvenes que se interponía entre Sanada, Saizô y las dos visitantes se fue, entre divertido y, por qué no decirlo, algo temerosos. Al parecer, la de cabello rojo no tenía muy buen humor. Saizô se preguntó si era por culpa de esa….Yukari, o como sea. Parecía muy….muy…. ¿pedante? Algo así.

Debieron de haberse quedado mirando sin mucho disimulo, porque en un determinado momento, la de cabello rojo volteó para echarles una mala mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó. Su voz no era demasiado aguda para ser la de una chica, pero tampoco tenía un carácter muy femenino…

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, perdona-se disculpó Sanada con una sonrisa-Somos nuevos aquí. Uauh, chica, aquí se respira popularidad, ¿eh?

La de ojos verdes pareció confusa e iba a contestar, pero su amiga, al oír "popularidad", se giró rápidamente.

-¡Popularidad! No hay quien no me conozca en este pub-dijo orgullosa.

-Eso suena a que has sido un poco put…-iba a decir la de cabello rojo, pero Yukari le cortó con un codazo.

-Mi nombre es Yukari, podéis llamarme Majestad-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Yukari. Luego abrazó a su acompañante por la cintura y la pegó a ella-¡Y aquí está mi cónyuge! ¡Mi amor verdadero por los siglos de los siglos~!

-¡Suéltame!-se retorció la pelirroja, soltándose-¡No digas esas cosas!

Yukari se rió y recuperó la compostura.

-Su nombre es Kamanosuke. Pero le llamo Kama-chan. O Kama-koi. O cariño. ¡Pero esos últimos son para mí!-rió de nuevo, como una esposa recién casada.

Sanada le acompañó en las risas, mientras que Saizô y…Kamanosuke, parecían algo fuera de lugar. Aunque su mal carácter no había sido muy agradable, el moreno intuía que Kamanosuke estaba tan harto de las bromas y fiestas de Yukari como él de las de Sanada.

-Cállate-espetó Kamanosuke a su amiga. Parecía algo agobiada.

-Venga, no pongas esa cara, encanto-apremió Sanada-Mi nombre es Yukimura, pero…podéis llamarme Lord-rió con más fuerza, a lo que le acompañó la muchacha. Saizô se apartó de su jefe. Empezaba a darle vergüenza ajena-Y él es Saizô. O….Sai-cha-

-No. No te atrevas-cortó Saizô con una mirada asesina. Al verlo, Kamanosuke ahogó una carcajada que, aunque sonaba con sorna, era realmente de alivio. Sí, ambos estaban atrapados de alguna pedante y pesada manera.

-Bueno, sois caritas nuevas, ¿no?-apremió Yukari, dando vueltas en su taburete.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido, chica bonita?-piropeó Sanada.

-Soy una reina, os controlo a todos.

-No mientas, te lo ha dicho el camarero-dijo entre dientes Kamanosuke.

La chica volvió a reñirlo por esa falta de respeto a su autoridad, y entre una cosa y otra, disputas, algún que otro piropeo y frase altanera de ambos "jefes", los cuatro comenzaron a beber juntos amenamente, comenzando a entretener la noche.

Por la ventana, Tokyo ya brillaba con sus luces como un cielo estrellado.

00:00

Pasada la media hora, los cuatro estaban ya bastante animadillos. Saizô, que por lo general era bastante serio y callado, incluso apremió varias veces la velada con algún comentario ingenioso (n/A: Parece que pongo en duda su gran inteligencia XDD), y a medida que había avanzado la noche, Sanada y Yukari comenzaron a hablar precipitadamente y con varias copas en el cuerpo sobre sus grandes triunfos en los negocios, así que entabló conversación con la otra chica.

En un principio parecía callada, hasta que después vio que directamente era algo….borde. Luego simplemente vio que no era muy sociable y por lo que le explicó, tenía una facilidad para meterse en problemas sin quererlo y no se le daba muy bien tratar con la gente, dado que solían burlarse de él. El moreno tampoco es que fuera muy simpático, pero la bebida le había acabado suavizando un poco y no tuvo demasiadas complicaciones hablando con ella. Tras hablar un poco de sus trabajos (Saizô trabaja en la compañía de música de Sanada, y Kamanosuke, por lo que dijo, en una tienda de ropa regentada por su amiga), encontraron un punto en común; ambos estaban agobiados por sus respectivos jefes, y deseaban que alguien les metiera un calcetín en la boca.

-Una vez-dijo Saizô, sacando los trapos sucios de su jefe-Estaba de tan mal humor y tan bebido, que me hizo ordenar todos los discos de Michael Jackson y Britney Spears-mencionó con cierto desagrado.

-¿Para qué?

-… ¡Sigo sin tener ni idea!-reconoció, a lo que ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Podría ser peor-aseguró la pelirroja-Como trabajamos en una tienda de ropa, a veces, cuando llega algo nuevo, tengo que hacer de modelo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-….¿En serio? ¡Es un coñazo tener que hacer de maniquí! Además de que es asquerosamente bochornoso-tomó un trago-¿A ti te gustaría que te pusieran minifalda?

Saizô tragó con dificultad la bebida, debido a la carcajada. No, por favor. Eso no.

-Si algún día firmaran un contrato, estaremos perdidos-rió Kamanosuke. Éste asintió con la cabeza y dio otro trago a su bebida. Su…¿cuarta? Copa.

Saizô iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Sanada le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me vas a dejar beber!-gruñó.

-¿Qué, cómo va?

-Cómo va ¿qué?

Sanada pareció decepcionado y susurró:

-La chica. ¿Es potable?

Ah, a eso se refería. Saizô echó un vistazo a Kamanosuke (que era acosado ahora por Yukari, ya con siete copas encima). No le gustaban mucho las chicas, pero tenía carácter y no parecía una buscona.

-Bueno….

-Eres un puñetero. ¡Es más mona~!-rió Sanada por lo bajo-Bueno. Un poco plana para mi gusto.

Eso era cierto….en comparación con su amiga, parecía una tabla de planchar. No, incluso comparando con cualquier chica, parecía más plana.

-Eso es un punto a favor, entonces-replicó Saizô, dándole un sorbo a la bebida. No lo había pensado.

-Pues mira…. Piensa que es un chico-carcajeó Sanada. Saizô pareció sorprendido. No sabía si iba en serio o en broma, pero no le gustó el olor a alcohol que desprendía su jefe.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Es malhumorada, irónica, sarcástica, le gusta beber, aparta al resto de mujeres y está plana. Mucho-dijo, poniendo énfasis en lo último, con una risa-¡Usa tu imaginación!

El chico no dijo nada mientras veía como Kamanosuke se deshacía del abrazo de su amiga.

-Dios, como pesas. ¿Has engordado?-preguntó sin delicadeza a la de cabello blanco.

-Calla, guapa-se burló Yukari, apoyándose en la barra. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que hablaban los otros dos, pero Saizô se lo planteó seriamente.

Si, como decía Sanada, imaginaba que era un chico, quizás todavía….

Bueno. Para eso, aún necesitaba más alcohol, así que antes de pensar en esos disparates, pidió otra copa.


	3. C3 Mistaken Move

_Otro cap, porque lo prometí._

_Se lo voy a dedicar a Rebecca Bane, que me ha pedido chicha. Pues más o menos, ahí que os va._

_Más o menos._

_Soy una mala persona._

_Lo adoro._

_Enjoy_

00:30

Saizô intentaba quitarse la tonta idea de la cabeza. A él no le gustaban las chicas, no eran su fuerte, pero no dejaba de beber y pensar en lo que Sanada había dicho. Era una estupidez, pero curiosa y quizás entretenida, y tal vez no fuera un mal plan a la larga tener ese….¿fetiche? Siempre podría culpar al alcohol, así que intentó no oponer resistencia a las bebidas.

"Es cierto" pensó con el licor calentándole el cuerpo "Es solo una noche. No pasará nada por una vez que lo haga con una chica. Incluso puede que con el alcohol, olvidemos lo que ha pasado" intentó consolarse.

Comenzó a entablar más conversación. Por lo que Kamanosuke le contó, no era de Tokyo. Se había mudado hacía un par de años con su hermana* desde Osaka por cuestiones de trabajo de ésta. Que le gustaban los videojuegos de RPG y lucha, cosa que Saizô no se esperaba para nada; que le gustaba mucho dormir y por lo general, durante el día necesitaba o moverse o dormir, como un gato. También, más por encima y sin demasiado detalle, comentó su camorrista etapa en el instituto, metiéndose en algunas peleas y en lo mal que por lo general que se llevaba con la gente.

-No hacen más que tomarme el pelo-explicó con desgana, jugueteando con el vaso medio lleno. Era como la cuarta (…quizás) copa que llevaba en el cuerpo-A mis compañeros y demás les gustaba burlarse de que tenía el pelo muy largo y esas cosas. Es una jodienda, porque mi hermana y yo somos como fotocopias, pero todos dicen que ella está tremenda-masculló.

Saizô iba a llevarse su copa a los labios, pero no llegó a tocarla al escucharlo. Quizás debería caldear un poco el ambiente….o como fuera.

-No te preocupes por esas tonterías, em…-dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad-No estás nada mal.

Por dentro Saizô podía visualizar la cara de Sanada partiéndose de risa y restregando su incapacidad de halagar. Quizás la hubiera ofendido, pero Kamanosuke no dijo nada, solo parpadeó un par de veces, como si no lo acabara de entender.

-¿Qué?

-Que…-no titubees, se dijo Saizô-No te falta encanto-carraspeó, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Esperaba alguna broma o queja, pero ella volvió a mirar su bebida, algo ausente. En realidad, no sabía que responder.

-Bueno…gracias-dijo Kamanosuke entre cortante y sin mucha seguridad. En realidad se había esperado una broma o similar.

Un poco más tranquilo, y controlado un poco el cómo estaba soltándole la bebida, Saizô continuó hablando. A veces, al decirle algo sobre el pelo o similar, Kamanosuke se callaba unos segundos, antes de procesar que no era una burla. Poco a poco ambos se relajaron, y pasaron a un tonteo más obvio, a medida que las copas se acababan (copas EVERYWHERE!)

1:15

Extrañamente, a medida que la conversación de Saizô con Kamanosuke iba acompañado de más risas y bebida, Yukari y Sanada se habían apartado, ambos con un vaso de agua, a hablar de negocios. Él le contó que su compañía musical iba bien, pero necesitaría una nueva imagen en los grupos que patrocinaba; ella contó como podría ofrecerle un nuevo estilo a sus grupos, a la par que patrocinar su negocio.

Fue ese el momento en que los otros dos, presas del tonteo y alcohol, se alejaron de sus jefes. El licor les había calentado el cuerpo, la mente iba por otro lado y Saizô (o al menos su alter ego ebrio) empezaba a disfrutar de su juego. Ya no le importaba demasiado lo que fuera a hacer con una chica desconocida.

El local seguía teniendo gente, algo menos, y Kamanosuke tiró del moreno por el brazo, llevándolo a una habitación aparte. El alcohol le había afectado mucho más que al mayor y estaba aparentemente más dócil.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No quiero molestarlos-dijo Kamanosuke on un tono de burla, refiriéndose a Sanada y Yukari, aunque Saizô entendió lo que quería decir.

La habitación era pequeño. Era más bien un cuarto de descanso, con las mismas luces tenues del local que oscurecían la estancia, con una mesa baja lacada, algunas plantas, una televisión, un minibar y un elegante sofá negro tapizado.

Ahora estaban a solas.

Kamanosuke tiró de Saizô con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Las mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el alcohol y sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, como ofreciendo un reto. El mayor no lo quiso pensar o acabaría arrepintiéndose o trabándose, así que se abalanzó sobre él, buscando los labios del menor con los suyos.

Aunque sabían a alcohol, podía notar un sabor másd dulce. Casi sin control en su cuerpo, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kamanosuke, que respondió con agrado. Tenía un sabor suave y una humedad cálida que le gustaron. Era mejor de lo que esperaba. Kamanosuke lo abrazó por la espalda y Saizô se pegó a él, para luego dejarse caer ambos en el sofa. Ahora empezaba lo bueno, una vez acomodados en el sofá.

-Vienes con ganas ¿eh?-bromeó debajo de Saizô.

-Con algunas-dijo el moreno. Volvió a besarlo, a morderle los labios, la respiración se le agitaba a la par y se oía resonar en el cuarto como un murmullo.

Tras unos minutos de descontrolados besos, el moreno pasó a morderle la barbilla, el cuello y la clavícula, dejando marcas por donde pasaba. Parecía que a Kamanosuke le gustaba, por su agitada respiración, sus ligeros gemidos y el cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente. La verdad es que su piel era suave….

Volvió a recordar lo que Sanada le había dicho. Si imaginaba que era un chico, quizás…

Mientras Kamanosuke jugueteaba con los cabellos de la nuca de Saoz*o, este se atrevó a colar sus manos bajo la ropa de la pelirroja, para acariciar sus costados. La piel ahí estaba más caliente y suave, tersa, y parecía que a Kamanosuke también le gustaba el contacto. Se atrevió a subir un poco más, a la altura del pecho, donde no encontró sujetador alguno. Rozó una zona sensible, abultado, y supo que había llegado al pezón. El pecho era completamente plano, y se preguntó si era por el alcohol que así le parecía, o la chica de por sí era tan plana que no necesitaba sostén.

Mejor para él.

Apartó la ropa hasta poder ver el pecho al completo. El cuarto era bastante oscuro, así que podía distinguir siluetas y colores, pero no detalles. Pasó sus manos por su pecho hasta rozar ambos pezones y comenzó a juguetear con ellos. Kamanosuke se movía bajo él dejando escapar provocativos jadeos y gemidos, dejándose llevar por el alcohol y la situación. La suavidad de su pecho llevó a Saizô un poco más adelante, haciéndole acercar su cara a su pezón derecho para comenzar a lamerlo y mordisquearlo. La succión, los mordiscos y la saliva cálida y húmeda calentaban muchísimo a la chica, cuyos gemidos se oían más altos y hasta más húmedos, pervertidos. Las manos de Kamanosuke se colaron por el cuello de la camiseta de Saizô, buscando contacto de su piel cálida y fuerte.

La situación empezaba a calentar también al mayor. Ya no le importaba nada, así que descendió su mano izquierda hasta la cremallera de los vaqueros negros de Kamanosuke. Ésta se movió ligeramente para dejarle más espacio entre sus piernas, y complacido, el mayor introdujo la mano por dentro de la ropa.

Entonces se topó con algo inesperado.

"E-eso es…"

Dejó de devorar el pecho de Kamanosuke, separando su cara ligeramente para poder ver mejor. Estaba oscuro y quizás fuera solo cosa de su imaginación, así que volvió a acariciar superficialmente. Este contacto hizo temblar de placer el cuerpo de Kamanosuke, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada, hasta que el cuerpo de Saizô se detuvo. Eso le molestó.

-Oye…¿qué pasa?

La ebriadez del moreno se había ido de un soplo.

-Eres…eres…

-¿Soy qué? ¿Qué pasas ya?-se quejó Kamanosuke, intentando incorporarse un poco.

Era un chico.

Un.

CHICO.

Todos esos "ella" había resultado ser un…"él".

-Eres un…un tío-masculló Saizô. Su cabeza daba vueltas y dentro de él, algo parecía reírse de él fuertemente. Tenía narices la cosa. En esos momentos, no supo si enfadarse o reír por la ironía.

Pero Kamanosuke no parecía para nada contento.

-Que…¿qué has dicho?-preguntó, totalmente atónito. Parecía que se le había pasado también el efecto del alcohol de un sopetazo.

-Un…un chico, ¿no?

**El** pelirrojo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Sus mejillas se coloraron de vergüenza e ira, y apartó de un empujón a Saizô.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¿Qué?

-¡Búscate una fulana cualquiera!-espetó Kamanosuke, poniéndose bien la ropa. Se sentía abochornado y humillado, a la par que defraudado. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Eh, ¡no, espera!-intento detener Saizô, agarrándolo del brazo mientras se levantaba del sofá. Kamanosuke se liberó de un manotazo y le dio otro empujón, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-¡Muérete!-espetó el pelirrojo, saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo, dejando a Saizô solo.

Estaba terriblemente confuso y se masajeó las sienes.

Le había tirado los tratos, sin muchas ganas, a un chico. Pensando que era una chica.

A él no le gustaban las chicas. Le gustaban los chicos.

Se había propuesto a pasar la noche con una. Y había estado a punto de pasarla con un chico.

Todo se había vuelto del revés de una manera que aún no se explicaba.

Y solo sabía una cosa.

De una forma u otra, estaba jodido.

_Continuará (cuando me de la gana. HA!)_

_Reconocedlo. Kamanosuke parece tan chica que con alcohol, cualquiera se lo hubiera creído._

_He cuidado mucho que en ningún momento se revelara su sexo hasta ahora. Cuando se habla de él como "ella", es solo la visión de Saizô, de lo que cree que ve. Ja._

_Pronto más._

_*Kiriko Yuri: Otro OC,hermana mayor de Kamanosuke. Es simplemente un OC con un poco de participación en la historia, no le hagáis mucho más caso._

_Nos leemos!_


	4. C4 Unsafe Decision

_Hey! Que pasa, criaturitas del señor?_

_Héteme aquí de vuelta para traer el capítulo 4. Sí, voy más lenta que un monje pisando huevos, pero tiene su explicación._

_Antiguamente, yo escribía fics en Amor Yaoi, donde escribía fics de hojas y hojas y hojas de largo. Entonces claro, se volvía un poco coñazo._

_Sinceramente prefiero escribir poco y ameno. Aparte, que donde mejor escribo yo es en el estilo de la comedia y parodia, y como este fic no va muy de eso (es de humor por sus anécdotas, no por lo que yo exprese en él), prefiero no cansaros con mi prosa enrevesad-_

_Oh, cielos, lo siento._

_Leed._

18 de Abril de 2012

10:30 horas, en la Compañía de Sanada, en una sala de reuniones random (:D)

Saizô sentía que la cabeza le dolía horrores. Había tomado ya dos aspirinas y un analgésico aparte, y su cuerpo estaba débil, tirado sobre el sofá de la sala de reuniones. Aunque no solía beber, el alcohol tampoco le afectaba demasiado, pero quizás la noche anterior había sido demasiado surrealista como para poder asimilarlo.

Pero sobretodo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la noche anterior. Si no hubiera sido él quien hubiera vivido semejante momento, ni se lo hubiera creído. Se sentía ridículo y en cierto modo, muy, MUY malhumorado.

La culpa no era suya.

-Uah…Buenos días, conquistador-saludó Sanada con un saludo al entrar a la sala. Tenía pinta de tener sueño, pero no de que quedara mella alguna del alcohol en él-¿Qué tal has dormido? Tú ya me entiendes…

Saizô le apuñaló con la mirada, gélida y siniestra.

-Como un muerto-dijo entre dientes-Una velada inolvidable.

-Uuh, cuéntame-dijo Sanada, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, sin captar muy bien (o ignorando) la ironía del menor.-¿Fue divertido?

-Mucho-masculló Saizô-Se fue.

Sanada pareció sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Saizô! ¿Es que acaso tú….?-hizo un gesto con las manos, juntándolas, dejando entre ellas una distancia de pocos centímetros-Ya sabes….¿la tienes….pequeña?

-¡Yo no tengo nada pequeño! ¡Resulta que era un chico!-bramó Saizô de mal humor, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba un pinchazo de dolor (n/A: Nada pequeño, ¿eh? A mí que me lo demuestren…)-Por tu culpa me había mentalizado de que era una chica, y de repente resulta que…!

-¿¡Que la tenía más grande que...!-Sanada se calló y dejó que continuara, divertido por la mirada asesina de Saizô-¿En serio era un chico? No me lo pareció.

-A mí tampoco. Pero tampoco es que fuera muy femenina, apariencia aparte. La culpa es tuya-se quejó.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo he dicho. Me mentalicé en que era una chica y en el momento en que…bueno….-gruñó por lo bajo-Me quedé en blanco. No me lo esperaba.

-Son esos momentos en los que te llevas una chica al catre y resulta que tiene…-rió por lo bajo el mayor. Saizô desprendía un aura de destrucción a cada palabra que decía, y aunque no era lo más seguro, le divertía muchísimo-Es broma, es broma. Lo siento, menuda metedura de pata.

Saizô no dijo nada, aunque en eso, Sanada tenía razón. De lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior, aparte de esa sorpresa, era de los problemas que el pelirrojo había tenido antaño por su apariencia. No es que Saizô fuera un sensiblero, pero la situación en la que todo había ocurrido le hacía sentir un mal sabor de boca. Si hubiera sido un conocido suyo de toda la vida, no hubiese dudado en meterse con él por su aspecto, pero con un desconocido, había resultado algo violento.

-Tengo un mal sabor de boca por ello.

-Serán las aspirinas.

-Que te den, viejo-gruñó Saizô.

-No seas así. ¿Has pensado en qué hacer?

-No lo sé. Por lo general pasaría del tema, pero ha sido demasiado shockeante para mí. Por no decir….raro.

-Podrías ir a disculparte con él.

Saizô lo miró encarando una ceja. ¿Disculparse? ¿Qué era eso, una marca de refresco?

-Al menos podrías decir que fue un malentendido-dijo Sanada, estirándose-Y me harías un favor con eso.

-¿Un favor a ti? ¿Por qué?

-Verás…-volvió a estirarse-He estado hablando con Yukari. Su amiga. Su Majestad. ¡La pervertida de pelo blanco!

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo quien dices.

-Vamos a hablar de negocios y quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo-Sanada se puso serio-Y no quiero problemas entre los trabajadores de ambas empresas-dijo.

Saizô no pareció impresionado. Una tienda de ropa, por bonita o especial que fuera su mercancía, no podía dañar demasiado la imagen de la gran empresa de bandas de música de Sanada.

-No me asustas demasiado con eso….

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, estás despedido-dijo Sanada con una amplia sonrisa. Saizô sonrió con tensión, y el ambiente pareció congelarse.

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Sí sí, venga, de patitas a la calle-apremió Sanada haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Déjate de bromas.

-Oh, pues espera, que voy por tu carta de despido-dijo Sanada levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la sala, con aire risueño.

Saizô se quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que formó una mueca en su cara.

-¡Maldito vejestorio! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero no hagas ninguna tontería!

_Continuará, prontito._

_Estoy de exámenes y trabajos, así que escribo poco (y como veis...corto), pero escribo._

_Lamento mucho todas las faltas ortográficas de los otros fics...mi ordenador me odia y mi teclado es extranjero (una ODISEA...)_

_En fin._

_No os pido reviews porque sé que sois unos rancios 3 (?)_

_Nos leemos!_


	5. C5: Wrong Directions

18 de Abril de 2012-09-30

11:00 de la mañana

En algún lugar de Tokyo

Saizô había dado sus buenas vueltas por el barrio. Pedirle perdón, vale, había logrado hacerse a la loca idea. Está bien, se dijo, será fácil, se dijo. De no ser por el pequeño detalle de que..

No sabía donde diantres estaba! Por favor, Japón era una isla pequeña, ¡pero no podía recorrerla entera buscando a un idiota pelirrojo al que había confundido con una chica! Cuanto más lo pensaba más surrealista era, pero no quedaba de otra. Tarde o temprano serían algo así como compañeros de trabajo, y no quería ni imaginar lo incómodo que podría ser eso… a saber.

Así pues, estrujando un poco el cerebro, comenzó a pensar. Esa chica, Yukari, había mencionado algo de un trabajo anterior en el local… era posible que supieran algo allí. Igualmente, era el único lugar por donde buscar, y allí se dirigió, de mala gana.

Obviamente, tan temprano, el local estaba cerrado, y tuvo que llamar varias veces hasta recibir una somnolienta respuesta.

-Perdona, pero ahora estamos cerrados-repuso una chica, bostezando.

-No, no es eso, perdón-dijo el moreno entre dientes-Buscaba a una persona…-explicó. La chica le preguntó a quién buscaba exactamente, y cuando le describió a Kamanosuke, la camarera negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hemos tenido a nadie así trabajando-dijo ella, frotándose los ojos.

"Mierda" maldijo Saizô. ¿Ahí se acababa la búsqueda? Aunque…. ¡eso era!

-Y, por casualidad…¿no habrá trabajado aquí antes una chica de…um, pelo blanco…. Muy extrovertida… Yuki… Yu….Yu….-Preguntó Saizô, incapaz de recordar el nombre de la otra muchacha. Esta vez, la camarera pareció reaccionar.

-¡Yukari! Sí, ella si trabajó aquí-contestó con una sonrisa-Ahora tiene un negocio propio y le va bien-explicó. "Algo es algo", se consoló el moreno con un suspiro, y le preguntó a la muchacha si podía facilitarle la dirección de la tienda, a lo que ésta, asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió al local y regresó con una tarjeta del negocio.-Aquí tienes. No queda muy lejos de aquí, pero está algo escondida-explicó-Al parecer, a Yukari no le gustan las calles transcurridas, aunque eso signifique tener menos clientes…

Saizô ignoró los comentarios, y dando las gracias de forma escueta, abandonó el edificio.

Bueno, ahora tenía algo más concreto.

11:45 de la mañana

En alguna calle de Tokyo…

Lo primero que pensó Saizô al ver la tienda, fue "¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a un local 7 Sins?". Lo pensara como lo pensara, sonaba a prostíbulo, o similar, y fuera como fuera, no le daba muy buena espina. Pero ahí debía de ser y entró.

La decoración de la tienda no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a la ropa. Las baldosas imitaban el tablero de ajedrez, y las paredes eran de color morado con pequeños puntitos negros, que fijándose bien, comprobó que eran calaveritas. Había montones de ropa por todas partes, alternando visual, gothic y punk, además de complementos y adornos. Incluso había una pequeña estantería con discos de música y similares, junto cosméticos y demás. En sí, la idea del negocio no estaba mal planteado… quizás un acuerdo entre esa tienda y la compañía no fuera una apuesta perdida.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte?-preguntó una voz melódica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al mirar a ver, se desilusionó un poco al ver a Yukari. Esperaba ver al otro y acabar cuando antes, pero era mejor que nada.

-Hola… perdona, busco a…

-Espera, yo a ti te conozco-cortó la chica, alzando una ceja-…Ah, sí, eres el esclavo de Sanada-dijo, cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Esclavo? ¿Desde cuándo ponía eso en su contrato laboral?

-Eh, yo no… es igual. Oye, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kamanosuke? ¿Está aquí? Es donde trabaja, ¿no?

Yukari parpadeó un par de veces hasta negar con la cabeza.

-Eh, no.

…¿Cómo?

-Pero…¿no trabaja aquí?-preguntó Saizô, algo sorprendido.-Se suponía que….

-No, trabajar, aquí trabaja. Pero no los Lunes y los Miércoles-explicó ella.-Mañana sí estará por aquí. Sabes, no puedo ponerles un contrato de trabajo cual esclavo, ¿no?-bromeó ella, aunque el moreno estaba algo cansado.

-Maldita sea…

-¿Tenías algo que decirle? Si es un recado, me puedo encargar-dijo ella, sentándose en un taburete, al lado de un mostrador. La idea era apetecible. Darle las cuatro palabras a Yukari e irse… pero en eso, la voz de Sanada resonó en su cabeza. "¿Qué clase de hombre serías si haces eso, Saizô?". Maldito viejo.

-No, creo que no-dijo entre dientes-Pero, si me puedes dar su dirección… es algo personal-explicó. La chica alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí…. "personal" lo llaman ahora-bromeó. ¿A qué se refería esa loca? La chica sacó un papel y una agenda, y copió una dirección en la hoja, que entregó a Saizô-Toma, es la dirección de su casa-explicó.-Vas a tener que caminar un poco.

Saizô frunció el ceño. Conocía esa zona, y sí que tendría que caminar un buen trecho, quizás incluso coger un bus… pero era lo que tocaba, al parecer.

-Está bien, gracias. Que tenga un buen día, señora-se despidió de mala gana, dejando a la chica algo confusa y posteriormente, quejándose con un "¿Señora yo? ¡Señora tu madre!". Nunca entendería a las mujeres… quizás por eso no le agradaban.

12:30 de la mañana

En un barrio de las afueras de Tokyo

Aprovechó la poca gente que había a esa hora para coger el bus. Aún así, esa "poca gente" era bastante en comparación; no en vano era la capital… aunque eso no se interpuso en su camino de llegar a donde quería. Era un barrio de edificios bajos y casas, y buscó alguna cuya dirección coincidiera con la que se le había facilitado. Por fin llegó a una, donde podía leer claramente en el letrero "Yuri". Por fin podría solucionar las cosas, pensó, tocando el timbre. No se había preparado ningún discurso, porque sabía que de hacerlo, podía empeorar las cosas. Bastaba decir la verdad tal cual y si le molestaba, bien, y si no…mejor. Lo importante era soltarlo de una vez y….

La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos minutos, y salió una persona de cabello largo y rojo, y ojos verdes. Pero Saizô supo enseguida que no era Kamanosuke.

-Disculpa…-dijo la persona con voz tranquila y casi somnolienta-¿Necesita algo?

La persona en cuestión era una chica. Iba ya para mujer, y tendría unos veintitrés años (la edad que le gustaba al jefe…), el cabello muy largo, casi por la cintura, de un fuerte rojo sangre. Sus ojos, almendrados y grandes, entrecerrados, eran verdes, rodeados por largas pestañas oscuras. Su tez era blanca, delicada, y su silueta estaba repleta de curvas bien definidas; unas piernas largas y bonitas, así como unos brazos delgados pero firmes, un cuello alto y esbelto, unas caderas y cinturas perfectas y, cómo no, un pecho bien formado y en su sitio. A Saizô, esa mujer le recordó enseguida a una compañera del trabajo, Anastasia, y a su vez, recordó las palabras del chico la noche anterior. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta, arrugada, y unos pantalones blancos cortos. ¿Sería su pijama? ¿Acabaría de despertarse?

"Es una jodienda, porque mi hermana y yo somos como fotocopias, pero todos dicen que ella está tremenda."

Incluso a Saizô, que las mujeres no le impresionaban demasiado (a fin de cuentas, había trabajado con Ana, ese bombón ruso) e ignoraba a las más despampanantes, se quedó un rato mirándola. El aura que desprendía esa chica era muy distinto al de Kamanosuke; ésta parecía haber nacido tranquila o incluso perezosa. Pero sobretodo, la forma en que ambos se parecía lo dejó un rato sin decir nada, hasta que fue consciente de que estaba en silencio.

-Ah, lo siento…-masculló, de mal humor.-Buscaba a Kamanosuke Yuri… Su jefa me ha facilitado su dirección-explicó-Y usted debe de ser…

-Kiriko Yuri-dijo la chica escuetamente, bostezando.-Sí, soy su hermana. Ésta es la residencia de los Yuri…

Saizô suspiró aliviado. Por fin su viaje llegaba a su fin y…

-Pero ya no vive aquí-dijo de forma cortante Kiriko, sin cambiar su semblante sereno. Saizô parpadeó varias veces. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? Se supone que… es la residencia e los Yuri, ¿no?-preguntó-Me dijo que llevabais un par de años en Tokyo… ¿Cómo es que no vive aquí?

Kiriko no se inmutó al semblante molesto de Saizô, permitiéndose el lujo incluso de bostezar.

-No vive aquí-repitió-Hace dos semanas se trasladó a un piso por su cuenta-explicó, jugando con un mechón de su pelo, como si la conversación con ese chico no fuera importante.

¡Maldición! Saizô estaba ya cansado. Tenía ganas de volver a casa, tomarse algo y meterse en la cama, olvidarse de todo hasta la cena y dejarlo todo correr. ¡Nunca debería de haber siquiera aceptado la invitación de Sanada para ir a ese pub! Pero ya no le quedaba de otra… ese debía ser el último lugar…

-Oh, está bien-dijo, intentando disimular su malestar.-¿Y dónde vive ahora?

Kiriko alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-inquirió. Saizô gruñó por lo bajo. Era cierto… a él no le importaba, ¿no? Pero joder, algo tenía que hacer.

-Es para disculparme por un malentendido-dijo entre dientes. Kiriko lo observó un momento, soltó un "Hm" dudoso, y volvió a la casa, para volver con una hoja y un lápiz.

-Aquí tienes-dijo ella.-Tienes suerte, son solo 15 minutos a pie, en esa dirección-señaló. A lo lejos, se veían edificios más altos, bloques de pisos y similares. Bueno, al menos no estaba lejos. Era una buena noticia.

-Gracias por la ayuda-agradeció Saizô, dejando que Kiriko cerrara la puerta de forma escueta. Aunque era tranquila, no parecía tampoco ser muy sociable… ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa familia?

Igualmente, era hora de continuar.

12:45 de la mañana

Caminó lentamente, ya algo cansado, sorteando calles y atajando como podía. Ciertamente no tardó mucho en llegar al edificio en cuestión, y agradeció que hubiera ascensor. Lo que le hubiera faltado era subir hasta el quinto piso (que era donde vivía, según la dirección facilitada) a pie. Ahí ya hubiera mandado todo al traste, hubiera cogido un taxi, vuelto a casa, tomado un bol de ramen y metido en la cama de mala manera, como un gato que sufre un mal día. Estaba algo nervioso, aunque…¡no! ¡No lo estaba! Estaba cansado, más que nada, y eso había bloqueado sus nervios. Que fuera lo que Dios fuera; él ya lo había intentado.

Salió del ascensor al sonido del "ting" y buscó el número de piso. Era el apartamento B, por lo que veía, así que fue y llamó al timbre sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuanto antes mejor, se repetía. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso…

La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa, no le abrió ningún chico. Era una chica, de cabello castaño, muy normalita.

-Hola…¿Neceista alguna cosa?-preguntó ella, algo confusa. El moreno ya estaba muy cansado. ¿Realmente podía irle peor las cosas?

-Eh…yo… busco a Kamanosuke Yuri-dijo, intentando ocultar su malestar. La chica pareció confundida y negó con la cabeza.

-No… no vive nadie llamado así. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera lo conozco.

Hasta ahí habían llegado. Se pasó una mano por la frente, masajeándose las sienes, y respiró hondo.

-¿Está segura de ello?

-Completamente…lo lamento-se disculpó la chica. Saizô dijo que no pasaba nada y la chica cerró la puerta.

La dirección no era esa… o se había equivocado, o, aún de forma más retorcida, Kiriko le había dado una dirección falsa. ¿Habría sido capaz? Se apoyó contra la pared, agotado. Llevaba casi dos horas buscando a un maldito mocoso para decirle dos palabras, y todo estaba en su contra. ¿Tan difícil era hacer algo bien? Cerró los ojos. Le pitaban los oídos y todo le producía dolor de cabeza. Los coches que pasaban por la calle, los pájaros, las televisiones de la gente en sus pisos… el ascensor en movimiento, el sonido de unas llaves… ¿Uh? Alguien estaba cerca, al parecer, a lo que Saizô abrió los ojos, quizás por instinto, simplemente para no dar la imagen de un cualquiera perdido y acabado.

-¿Uh?-la persona, que tenía las llaves en la mano y estaba frente a una puerta, lo miró algo asombrado. Posteriormente, su expresión fue transformándose en incredulidad. Saizô afinó la vista… Y por fin se topó con esa persona de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que había estado buscando.

Por fin lo había encontrado.

Continuará


End file.
